1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical junction box in which a junction box body is freely housed and drawn out by sliding against a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is the earlier technology shown in FIG. 1 as the subject type of electrical junction box. As shown in FIG. 1, this electrical junction box 1 includes a waterproof cover 2 located, for example, within an engine compartment. The waterproof cover 2 is constituted by a lower cover 2a and an upper cover 2b. The lower cover 2a is fixed to a vehicle body (not shown). The upper cover 2b covers the top opening of the lower cover 2a and is provided so as to be freely detachable from the lower cover 2a. On the mutually opposed inner sides of the lower cover 2a, a pair of guide rail grooves 3 is provided, and a pair of guide rails 5 of a junction box body 4 is engaged with the guide rail grooves 3.
One surface of the junction box body 4 is formed as a maintenance surface 4a, on which a fuse, a relay, a connector and the like are mounted. The junction box body 4 slides in a vertical direction S because the pair of guide rail grooves 3 of the lower cover 2a guides a pair of rails 5. Due to this sliding movement, the junction box body 4 is provided so as to be freely inserted to and drawn out from the lower cover 2a. 
Meanwhile, a peripheral part 6 is located in an appropriate position in the periphery of the electrical junction box 1 as illustrated in FIG. 1. Therefore, there is a limitation on a range where a maintenance inspector can view the maintenance surface 4a, and thus the orientation of the junction box body 4 is set so as to be perpendicular to a viewing direction A. By setting the orientation of the junction box body 4 in this way, it becomes possible to view the maintenance surface 4a in a position where the junction box body 4 is drawn out from the lower cover 2a. This makes it easier for the maintenance inspector to view the maintenance surface 4a and to conduct a replacement of a fuse or the like.